Scallion 1
Troy is the leader among the scallions. Like the other two scallions, he has no name. He is the tallest and the most sneaky in the group. They are all known as bank robbers, salesmen, and singers. He is the most sneaky of the three. He and the other scallions have appeared in many episodes and made many cameos, too. They also made cameos in the 1993 VeggieTales intro from the VeggieTales videos in the 1990s. Appearance Troy is a tall green scallion. He is the tallest of the three scallions. He grows tall stalks on his head and his eyelids are colored purple. His nose is also the longest in the group. He also smiles to the side of his mouth, like Junior. Sometimes there are dark black outlinings on his eyelids. He wore a belt encrusted with an emerald. Acting *Wiseman in "Daniel and the Lions Den on "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Himself in "The Forgive of O-Matic on "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!" *Bandit in "The Story of Fibber of Loo on "Are You My Neighbor?" *Bankrobber in "Oh Santa on "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Troy Without Clothing in "Larry-Boy & the Fib from Outer Space!" '' *Wisemen, Salesman, and Bandit in ''"Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories" *Salesman #1 in "Madame Blueberry" *Quartet Singer in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps on "The End of Silliness?" *Brittish Man and Credic in "King George and the Ducky" *Host in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *The Parker in "Larry's High Silk Hat on "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Executioner in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Parkman in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Scaryman in "Lord of the Beans" *Rapscallion in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Ice Cream Man in "Bob's Vacation on "God Made You Special" *Pirate Spy in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Himself in "Blungers of Boo Boo Ville on "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Confetti the Fox in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Eddie in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Quartet Singer in "Larry Learns to Listen" *Quartet Singer in "Bob Lends A Helping Hands" *Castle in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Himself in "MacLarry and the Barberbarians" *Parkman in "Jonah — a 321 Penguins Movie" ''Trivia *In some of the cameo appearances he and the other scallions were in, They were a darker shade of green and purplish at the bottom, and their mouths were barely visable. *Despite beong refered to as Cedric, in Sweetpea Beauty, he is called Eddie, though it might not be his actual name. *Troy Made Cameos on The "1993 Veggie Tales Theme Song" With Radom Clips on the 1990's. *In "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?!", he has a belt encrusted with a emerald. In later episodes, his belt his no longer worn. Gallery Scallion1.jpg|Troy Scallion as Wise men 1 in "Daniel and The Lions Den" on Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Salesmen.png|Troy Scallion in ''"The Forgive of O-Matic on "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" Bank Robber.jpg|Troy Scallion as BankRobber in "Oh Santa! on "The Toy That Saved Christmas" Salesman 1.jpg|Troy Scallion as Salesman #1 in "Madame Blueberry" Englishman.jpg|Troy Scallion as Englishman in "The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill (and Came Down with All the Bananas)" on "King George and the Ducky" Cedric.jpg|Troy Scallion as Cedric in "King and the Ducky" The Scallion Man.jpg|Troy Scallion as The Parker in "Larry's High Silk Hat on Lyle the Kindly Viking" Ice cream eddy.jpg|Troy Scallion as Ice Cream Man in "Bob's Vacation on "God Made You Special" Wiki2 057.jpg|Troy Scallion in''"Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue"'' Cedric (July 2008- Feb 2009.jpg|Troy Scallion in "The Blunders Of Boo Boovile on Abe And The Amazing Promise" Young Cedric Scallion.png|Troy Scallion as Scallion 1 Jr.in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" Confetti concept.jpg|Concept art for Troy Scallion as Confetti in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" scalliondude.jpg|Troy Scallion as Eddie in "Sweet Pea Beatuy" Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Scallions Category:Cameo Characters Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:End of silliness Category:Veggie Tales Theme Song